Trapped by the Flames
by FallenPooka
Summary: Roxas's mom takes him into custody only to send him away to a ritzy boarding school. He'd give anything to get away, it doesn't help his boyfriend lives miles away and his roommate is a straight-but-sexy redhead. Yaoi! Selfharm, mentions of rape, drug use
1. Confusation

**DISCLAIMER: See, see? Disclaimer! I own nothings but the laptop this was written on! Take that! Me no own, you no sue, right? Not even the Panic at the Disco ringtone.**

_Fallen: Well, this is my FIRST yaoi fan fiction and my first fanfic posted on here…be gentle but still critical._

_Pooka: Aw, shut it. Type the friggin story._

_Fallen: This is my muse, Pooks! Er…I mean Pooka! Sorry, P…_

_Pooka:…:Rude hand gesture: _

_Fallen. :sweat drops: Er…I love you too, Pooks! XD Oh, yeah. ROXAS IS A PROUD LITTLE GAY BOY:squeals: 'Cause I need him to be like that._

**WARNINGS: YAOI! That's boy x boy action, folks! Definite OOC-ness… And, language will get pretty foul. I mean, foul by the third-fifth chapter. And truthfully, I place A/Ns in there randomly with my stupid-ass comments…**

**PAIRINGS: Well, eventual AkuRoku. 'Till then it's Roxas x Leon…'cause I want to, that's how I need it for everything to work out. And the SoRiku and Zemyx is constant through the story. They began going out before the story began. In my head.**

**LINE**

Chapter One

He dropped his black suitcase on the recently made bed, white and black checkered comforter instantly wrinkling from its formerly smooth position. His pale fingers ran through messy blonde hair, nowhere near as spiky as with his gel. Sapphire eyes scanned his new room at the boarding school. Furnished already with a queen bed, a twin bed, two dressers, two desks, and a large window with a window seat, how had his mother scraped up the money for this 'prestigious' boarding school? And so soon after gaining custody of him in a long, drawn-out court battle.

Another bed was set against the opposite wall, twin sized unlike his queen sized. Well, his roommate had claimed it before this boy arrived. A haggard-looking black suitcase and it's contents were strewn across a deep red comforter. His roommate arrived only earlier today, apparently.

_Oh, well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews of a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to he-_

"Y'ello, Sora!" Panic at the Disco was interrupted by the blonde's voice.

"ROXAS!" He held the phone away from his ear for a second. "Auntie really sent you here? Great! Is Nami here? Kairi is! Didja meet your roomie? Is he hot? Riku's…still a sex beast. _/Stop nibbling my ear I'm...Riku! Stop!/_" Roxas mentally cringed. Riku was such a sex addict…at least Sora had morals. "Anyway, need help settling in? _/Riku! Please st-/_" A giggle, a familiar Sora giggle, sounded on the line, followed by a smack. "/_You deserved it! I'm talking to Rox!/ _What's your room number?"

The blonde tugged at a strand of hair absently. "Room…" he glanced at the number on the open door. "813. Third floor. And of course Namine is here. She's always gone here." **(A/N: 813...both numbers…I had to do it. XD)**

"GREAT!" The teen switched ears and rubbed his now-sore ear angrily. "At least your mom kept custody of her and got you. Twin power, right? Like me and Kairi. Ooh! I gotta talk to her! You don't mind, do you, Roxy?" Click. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it a moment before snapping it shut. Whatever. He turned to his bed and unzipped the suddenly now bothersome suitcase, picking up a shirt and tossing it in a dresser drawer.

……………line……………

His last pair of jeans landed in the drawer just as a red-head entered the room. Shit, he was tall. He glanced at the blonde and began to clean off his bed, messily throwing things into drawers, not folding them or bothering to place them in certain drawers. _What a free-for-all…_Roxas thought briefly. Then the red head looked up.

Those eyes…

Such dazzling eyes…

An almost, not quite, inhuman green color, such penetrating, accusing, accepting eyes, with such beauty. He only started to look at the facial tattoos when the red-head cleared his throat. Roxas snapped out of his trance.

"What are you staring at?"

A sly grin crossed the blonde's features before he donned an overall amused expression. "Hey roomie." He purred. "Name's Roxas Strife. Now I'd like to tell you one thing-" his voice switched to a confident, sure tone. "-so listen up. I'm fucking gay. Don't give me trouble, I'll kick your ass."

While he talked he scanned the red head's…features…He was tall, and thin with such a femininity that he only seemed more masculine. _What the hell…_His red hair, if not spiked, may have reached almost halfway down his back, but it was spiked, and the spikes trembled as if the gel couldn't hold it that well, however much hair gel there was.

He wore a plain black tee that accented his pale demeanor and jeans that hung on his hips, framing his legs and…oh God, a wonderful ass in a /very/ flattering way. His shoes-red high top converse with flames drawn on with black and silver sharpies.

"-Ot gay, so don't flirt with me. Otherwise, fine. You should meet my gang." A pause. "Name's Axel Hitoshi, got it memorized?"

Now the red head was fully facing him, his bottom lip was pierced on the left side…the blonde sat on his bed and leaned forward, elbows on knees, trying to cover his lower body but also trying to look tired and bored.

"Axel?" He rolled the named off his tongue…he liked it. "Like the c-"

"Like the damn car part, but I'm fucking cool."

"Consider it memorized." Roxas couldn't get enough of that voice. It was like, like, oh shit what was it like? He needed to hear more of it. "Hey, uh…" _Shit, shit! Hey what? _"could you-" _take off your shirt 'cause your hotter than hell in the summer? _"Could you show me around the school?" Good Roxas, good! No flirting. You have Leon, dammit, Leon! _You are not a whore._ He told himself silently. _You have boyfriend. You happy, dipshit. You happy. _

Great. His thoughts spoke caveman.

"No."

The blue-eyed boy's hopes sunk, sunk to his stomach where they mellowed and made him feel sick. Damn. "Why?"

"I heard you talking to Sora, get him to show you around. I'm busy." At this moment Roxas got a good look at the facial tattoos he failed to study earlier. Two upside-down black triangles, one under each eye, on his cheeks. Under each, astonishing eye…

"Damn." Roxas blurted. Ooh, shit. He was fucked now. The red head jerked, spikes waving menacingly with the head movement. "I mean, Sora's my cousin and all…he's annoying and immature." _Good recovery!_ He told himself, doing a mental victory dance.

Apparently Axel though so to. He smirked, head tilted to the side. Roxas coughed and inched his body forward a bit more, just to make sure he covered up…his problem.

"I know when I'm being hit on, Roxy baby. De-" he stopped. "Just-just go find Sora." Axel folded a pair of boxers and then tossed them haphazardly into a drawer. _Black…was that satin? Dear God…Fuck! No, Roxas! Bad, baaad, Roxas! No more of those thoughts!_

-----IAMALINE-----

"So here's the cafeteria." Sora said half an hour later, wearing a collage of clothes and having three bottles of hair gel in his hair. "Breakfast is seven to nine, lunch noon 'til two, 'cause of the classes. Dinner's-"

"Seven until nine! But the lunch ladies let you in to snack secretly!" A bubbly voice interrupted. The blonde turned from his cousin to glance behind him. An eyebrow twitched upon seeing the sight.

There was another blonde, hair spiked almost like a mohawk, but a mullet kept it from being so. He wore a black wife beater and an unbuttoned dark green vest, which may once have been a jacket upon seeing frayed edges. His jeans were slightly baggy and filled with multiple fraying holes in the fading material. New-looking black converse adorned his feet. His left wrist sported a studded bracelet and a black wristband.

He clung onto the arm of another boy, clearly unfazed that a bubbly, hyper-active boy hung on him for dear life. Purple-silver hair swept across his face, obscuring half of it. The epitome of emo hairstyles. He wore a tight, long sleeved black shirt with some odd white design surrounding the blue lettering, the name of some random band. His black jeans were skin tight, a white studded belt slug on for decoration purposes only, and his black converse were worn out and had many sayings written across them in silver sharpie. He, too, wore a black wristband and studded bracelet on his left wrist, over the shirt Roxas noted. To complete the look 'emo boy' wore a black choker on his neck and his right eyebrow was pierced.

Sora shifted beside him, Roxas glanced to the blue-eyed brunette.

"This, erm…this is Demyx and…er…" Sora shifted his gaze around, obviously not friends of these two.

"Name's Demyx. This is my boyfriend, Zexy! Isn't that right, Zexy-poo?" Roxas grinned a bit.

"Roxas Strife. Gay as well." He did an over exaggerated bow, sweeping an arm out to his side, keeping his head up to catch the amused look on the face of Demyx. Zexy remained unfazed, well, maybe a bit annoyed…

"Zexion." Roxas raised a brow at the emo. "Name's Zexion. Not Zexy." He glanced to his boyfriend, who clutched his arm, blissfully unaware of the death glare. "And _not_ Zexy-poo." Although the voice was quiet, it held a certain malice under layers of boredom, slight curiosity and definite boredom. Roxas mentally told himself to not make this boy mad.

OMGITSALINE!

Axel sat on the bed with a heavy "whumph" from the mattress. His head fell into his long-fingered hands. He glanced to his black razor phone which was thrown to his right. Should he call her? No. He couldn't…not after this.

_God Damn!_ His head screamed. Why did he have to be stuck with a gay roommate? He wasn't homophobic…not at all…but why now? He thought the memories were behind him…he thought, he thought…

_Shit._

**ENDOFCHAPTER**

_Fallen: OMG YAY!(0wo) I've been so hyper all day. I know it's a short chapter, I'm sorry! But, seriously…Axel…well you'll find out about him later. Pinky promise._

_Pooka: Pinky…Promise? Dude, that's so ten year ago in your age, hon._

_Fallen: And a full nine years before you came along. You shouldn't know that…_

_Pooka: SORIKU:squeals: AND ZEMYX:squeeees: _

_Fallen:…:sweat drops: Oh, Dear God, My muse is a monster._

**See that little "GO" button? Click it an something MAGICAL will happen…for me…**


	2. Then We'll Talk

**Disclaimer: Ch-as if this is needed. HONESTLY-if I owned the damn game I wouldn't write fucking FANFICTION would I? Honestly. :sigh:**

_Fallen: POOKA! WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!_

_Pooka: So does caps lock-go away. I'm plotting._

_Fallen:whiney voice: But we HAVE to say something witty at the beginning and end of every chapter!!!_

_Pooka: Says who?_

_Fallen: Well...everyone ELSE does it..._

_Pooka: If everyone jumped off cliff, would you?_

_Fallen: Could I have a parachute?_

_Pooka:facepalm:_

**WARNINGS: Well...if you read the first chapter you already know...so...**

**LOOKIEITSALINE!**

_Axel sat on the bed with a heavy "whumph" from the mattress. His head fell into his long-fingered hands. He glanced to his black razor phone which was thrown to his right. Should he call her? No. He couldn't…not after this._

God Damn!_ His head screamed. Why did he have to be stuck with a gay roommate? He wasn't homophobic…not at all…but why now? He thought the memories were behind him…he thought, he thought…_

Shit.

**LINEYLINEYLINEYLINE!**

Sora had dragged him across campus in record time after running into the rocker and emo couple. Roxas tripped over his feet more than once trying to wrench his arm free from the brunette. It had been almost an hour since they had seen them, and now the blonde had seen the entire campus...twice. However damn ritzy this place was, it was small...tiny. But Sora wouldn't answer his questions about the two he met outside the cafeteria.

After passing the girl's dorm for the third time, Roxas broke his cousin's grasp and flexed his wrist. "Dammit, Sora, slow the fuck down and answer my question!"

"...I don't know what you mean." Roxas bristled. Sora's tone was that fakey, innocent-little-boy tone that always made him get his way.

"You told me to stay away from them. Now-tell me why." _That...that was supposed to be a question. _Roxas smirked as Sora's innocent expression dropped to a disgruntled look, accompanied by narrowed, accusing eyes.

"But Ro-xiiiiie..." Said boy shot him such a look he changed his words. "They're fucking drug addicts. Part of a gang. The whole lot of them are goddamn, fucking _drug addicts_, Roxas." There was a pause, in which the conversation switched abruptly. "So who's the roomie? Hot? Gay? _Hot?_"

The venomosity the brunette had spoken with had momentarily paralyzed the blonde being spoken to. Sora never used such language, especially not about people. Then the sudden switch of conversation, attitude and overall mood completely baffled him, and he was used to such bipolar antics. The subconscious of his mind slowly processed something Axel said earlier...what...what...he mentally shrugged. Oh well.

"...Sora, could you repeat that last part at a less high-pitched squeal? Something people, not dogs, can hear?"

There was a pause, it would of been passed off as hesitant had not the boy being spoken to smirked, teasingly, and began to speak. "So-rry, Rox-as." He spoke slowly, dragging each word out, like to a little kid being told to not eat the cookies. "So. Who is the room-mie?" Taking care to speak this slow and not laugh, the brunette's face was surprisingly serious and concentrating, smirk gone from his features.

The blonde's mind clicked. A plot formulated. "Oh. My. Gaawwwd, Sora!" His voice was laced with the stereotypical gay voice. "He's soooo, like, _dreamy_!" Hearing Sora snicker, he continued unabashedly. "He's like, so _hot_, you know? Like...like you wanna..."

"Oh! I _know_ what you mean, hon! Like, _seriously_!" Catching on, Sora slipped into the stereotype as well. But his next sentence was in a serious, almost-like-Riku voice. "Gay or nay?"

"..." Roxas visibly flinched. "...Nay...He's straight as a nail."

"A bent nail?" Hopeful, encouraging him to go on.

"No. But, oh Jesus, Sora! I had a hard time not tackling him there and screaming 'take me!' I had to forcefully remind myself of Leon several times. It's so hard being away from him...Dad said he'd let Leon still come over for dinner-like all three of us would do-but I think he was close to passing out." His voice grew steadily quieter, the result of his thoughts gathering into a black storm cloud. Truth be told, there were few who knew Roxas's father. Only family, Hayner, Pence, Olette...and Leon.

"Aw, Roxy. Leon loves you and can't wait to see you, dumbass! I know what you're thinking, remember?" Roxas let out one bark of a laugh. "Well, mostly anyway. But seriously, Rox, he does. Now-who is this roommate?"

"Axel..." Sora took a sharp intake of breath. "...Hitoshi, I think. Yeah-Hitoshi." Silence greeted this. Unnerved by this, Roxas pressed on. "Yes, oh dearest, naive, little cousin?"

"He's...no. Nothing. Don't get attached to him. Please, Roxas." When said boy nodded, he continued. "I don't want to tell you what he won't. Just, please, don't get too attached!"

**DoDoDoDoLineoDoDoD**

The knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Glaring up at the offending white rectangle, the tall figure stood and unceremoniously pulled the door open. "What the fuck do-oh. Hey."

"Jesus H. Christ, Axel! Give us a heart attack!" The boy with the bubbly voice pushed his way in, dragging the lilac-haired boy in by the wrist. A quick glance immediately told him the twin bed was Axel's...figured. Pushing clothes and a duffel bag to the floor, Demyx sat, pulling Zexion down beside him. "You look distraught. Come, sit." He patted the bed next to him.

"Distraught? Zexy teachin' you big words?" The icy voice didn't match his appearance. The blonde lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry, Dem. Life's a bitch today." He plunked down onto the bed.** (A/N: Yes, plunked. I like saying that word. d:)** Now the emo teen lifted an eyebrow. "...What?"

"Tell." Zexion demanded. At the red-heads puzzled look, he let out a heavy sigh. "You don't tell, and I deal with this-" His thumb jerked towards Demyx, who was staring determinedly at his and Zexion's laced hands. "-this whining at me."

"HEY!"

"It's true, Deems, sorry." Violet-blue eyes went to Axel's face. "Tell."

"I'm not going to break that easily. Who wants a drink? I stocked up this morning. Coke, beer, juice, milk...paopu juice with tequila?" He stood and walked behind a wall Roxas failed to see earlier, looking in a minifridge for said drinks.

"SODA!" Demyx squealed. "Caffeine good for me!" Zexion's eyes widened, if only a fraction.

"Water. No tequila." He tapped his nose when Axel peeked around the corner. "Scent hound."

Snickering, Axel disappeared again, holding three glasses all rooms had in the cupboards. Taking their respective drinks, Axel sat back down. "Alcohol!" He sighed, after taking a swig. Though the paopu juice content was larger than the tequila, it was enough to give a distinctive taste. His glass was gone in a couple gulps, and was set on the dresser.

"So. Day. Bitchy. Why?" The only way to get Axel to say anything was to put it bluntly, otherwise he'd edge around it.

"Roommate! Gay! Roxas Strife, Cloud's brother. Remember him?" Two nodding heads. "I'd be out of this hell-hole if not for him! Eighteen and a sophomore! God, I'm pathetic."

"You shouldn't of been held back-we know." Demyx cooed. "But we did all skip freshman year. And-"

"Shit. Why, of all people, Cloud's brother? Dammit, dammit, dammit!" His voice escalated in volume.

Zexion shifted oh-so-slightly. Leaning forward, he spoke softly but sternly. "So. It's not that he's gay that bothers you. It's Cloud. Cloud could be his cousin, they could be not related at all..."

Axel scoffed. "Oh please." Now he was standing and pacing. "Roxas said Sora was his cousin. And damn, if Roxas doesn't look like godfucking _Cloud_..."

The blonde took this opportunity to speak. "Is he cute?" There was no reply for a couple minutes. The three sat in silence until the red-head finally opened his mouth.

"Well...ye-ah..." This elicited a squeal from the mohawked teen. "But Larx-"

"Is in an asylum."

"Correctional facility." The redhead glared at the bookworm emo. "I can call and visit her any time. They said...it helps her faster. Some psychological shit."

There was silence for almost five minutes, during which Demyx sipped his pop and Zexion stared into his water, which sloshed when he jumped at the knock on the door. His boyfriend giggled at his wet jeans.

"Aw, Zexion, thinking about me?"

This earned a glare. "Oh _yes_, Demmy-kun. That's why my _knees_ are wet."

"COME IN!" Axel shouted, and the door cracked open. _Shit._

**InsertWittyThingAboutALineHere**

The short blonde crept into the room. "Heard you talking, thought I should knock. I'm just getting my-Hey, Demyx, Zexion."

"Hey." "Hi!" A puzzled look from Axel. Zexion shot him an explain-later look.

"Hurry up!" A bouncy voice called, followed by a bouncy brunette and a statuette silver male. Said silver-haired male froze when he saw the three previously alone in the room.

"Roxas. Get your damn iPod and lets go."

Said blonde pouted, Axel glanced away, and stormed out of the room, green iPod in hand. The door shut just as Axel shouted. "What the HELL?"

Demyx sniggered. "We met outside the cafeteria. He seemed nice. Told us he was...'Gay as well."...yeah...I think that's what he said. And then I dragged Zexy-poo into the cafeteria for muffins. I had the last chocolate chocolate-chip one. Zexy had banana. We would of gotten you a cinnamon but they were out. You like cinnamon, don't you? Anyway, yeah, we met him."

"I meant-Riku! Shit, this is worse than I thought. Riku! Cloud! Kid's surrounded by those people!" He pounded his head against the wall once, twice, three times before the emo teen stood abruptly and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back and shoving him on the bed.

"Hey! Zexion, you're supposed to do that to me, not him!" Demyx's pout caused Zexion to actually smile, then snort, and break into laughter. Axel followed suit, his laughter resonating off the dorm walls. Demyx, when he caught on to the reason the were laughing, 'squeeed' and started to giggle maniacally.

**HolyShitAnotherLine!**

"Roxas." Sora continued walking down the hallway, oblivious to the fact his boyfriend grabbed Roxas's forearm and forced him to a halt. "You've got to know something about Axel he won't tell you."

"Which is?" The raised eyebrow and 'whatever' tone aggravated Riku.

"He's-"

"ROXAAAS!" Arms flung around his neck and he staggered forward, but the warm, familiar feminine voice made him grin. He whirled around and faced identical blonde hair, the same sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey Nami!" He said, placing an arm around his older twin sister. "Kairi. Olette." He greeted. He could practically hear Riku's pissed off thoughts. Maybe, maybe today could end better than it started.

**ENDOFCHAPTERTWO**

_Fallen: I HATE THIS CHAPTER:screams: It's short, horribly written, awful, awful, awful!_

_Pooka: Caps Lock...it buuurns!_

_Fallen: Awful, awful, awful, awful...:shakes head:_

_Pooka: Could be worse._

_Fallen: How?_

_Pooka:...I dunno._

_Fallen:screams:_

_Axel: DUDE!_

_Fallen:tackleglomps: SEXXI!_

**That little 'GO' button? Yeah-it wants to be your friend, so clicky.**


	3. AN: A character and Update guide

OKAY! This is here to help you understand, that's all. I'll delete this off of here in a couple days. Unless I decide not to...which is highly posible.

_Pooka: So explain already! I'm antsy._

Ch-Fine! Anywho-this is Fallen with a note on this story and my updates!

I can't update every other week-no access to see? But trust me, the weeks I have internet, I will be updating as often as possible-just look! Two days two chapters! I'll probably never update that fast again but at least you know it's possible.

On the Characters:

Roxas Strife: 16, sophomore. His mom gained custody of him and sent him to boarding school.

Namine Strife: 16, older twin of Roxas, sophomore. Quiet, lived with her mother since age 6...so she's been going to this school a while.

Cloud Strife: Older brother of Roxas, probably 19 or 21...I dunno yet.

Kairi and Sora Strife: Cousins of Roxas and Namine...oh yeah, and Cloud...they're about 16 too, I guess. Eh.

Riku: No last name as of yet. Sora's boyfriend/roommate. sophomore, 17 (Held back in 3rd grade)

Axel Hitoshi: Part of a gang, 18, sophomore. Held back freshman year, after skipping a year with his friends. So he's two grades behind.

Demyx and Zexion: Two of the same gang as Axel. Demyx is 18, Zexion is 17 (Skipped 1st grade) Both are juniors, skipped a year of school with Axel and several unknown others.

Larxene: CRAZY! 17, in a correctional facility after some unknown event scarred her for life (Emotionally and possibly physically-I dunno.)

Pooka: That's all for now! Byebye folks!

...Yuppers, that's it. Don't review with A/N, please! I've seen people do that-but don't! PM me if you must talk to me about this. Link is on my profile-like usual.


	4. Testosterone boys

**Disclaimer: Axel's hair is red. Roxas's eyes are blue. I do not own-so you don't friggin' sue! XD (I was told this by my dear friend Adam...damn poet.) And I don't own AFI or Panic at the Disco...but I do own a couple songs off iTunes...XD...And I don't own Spongebob, dammit!**

_Pooka: Fallen is pulling her hair out. That's sad, 'cause its all long and pretty and soft and silky a-FALLEN QUIT IT I AM NOT SAYING THAT!_

_Fallen: Damn. I didn't think you were reading that...Oops. -cowers-_

_Pooka: -glare-_

**Warning: This is a longer chapter! But not by much... There is a three week time skip...because I'm not writing 30 chapters and only getting ten days of the school year. BUTBUTBUT! THE TIME SKIP DOES NOT TAKE PLACE RIGHT AWAY! So yeah. A lot's changed-prepare to be confused.**

**YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!THISISALINE!**

_"Roxas." Sora continued walking down the hallway, oblivious to the fact his boyfriend grabbed Roxas's forearm and forced him to a halt. "You've got to know something about Axel he won't tell you."_

_"Which is?" The raised eyebrow and 'whatever' tone aggravated Riku._

_"He's-"_

_"ROXAAAS!" Arms flung around his neck and he staggered forward, but the warm, familiar feminine voice made him grin. He whirled around and faced identical blonde hair, the same sapphire blue eyes._

_"Hey Nami!" He said, placing an arm around his older twin sister. "Kairi. Olette." He greeted. He could practically hear Riku's pissed off thoughts. Maybe, maybe today could end better than it started._

**HEY!aLINE!**

Roxas did a double take. "OLETTE?" He shouted. "How, how did...Oh god_ hi_! Just, h-how? When? Why didn't you _tell_ me?" 

Olette giggled. "You needed a friend here. I forgot about Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Her orange flower print tank matched her orange strapped cork sandals. Her khaki shorts were only _just_ long enough for the dress code. Her brown, wispy hair had been cut to her shoulders, her eyes green but electrifying. Axel's eyes flashed before his eyes a moment-captivating. He cleared his head of those thoughts as she continued. "That, and my aunt lives nearby, so mum let me, if only for a year. I'm going back to Twilight Town at the end of the school year, so...yeah..."

"You forgot us?" Sora whined. "Oool-ette! How coouuullld you?" The silver-haired male behind him wrapped tan arms around the brunette. When he whispered in his ear, Sora's eyes grew to the size of basketballs. "Gharghfju..." He garbled out. Laughter erupted from the small group.

**HERE IS THE TIMESKIP! ---LINE---**

Roxas stumbled out of class with a messenger book-bag on his shoulder, bulging with obvious books. A strong hand grabbed his arm and he glanced up to meet aquamarine eyes. "Demyx. Hey."

"Hey, short stuff! You looked like you were gonna fall. You okay?" 

"Oh...sure. Yeah. This school's rough compared to TT." He replied softly, eyes scanning the crowd. "Where's your Sexy Zexy?"

"Ooooh! That's a good new name for him...He's back in the room. He's sick. Axie's taking care of him." That explained why the lump on Axel's bed didn't move to get ready this morning, preferring to groan and hike the blankets higher over the mane of red hair. Hm.

"Nice of Axel." The shorter blonde said shortly. "I have to get back to my dorm, Dem. Homework and-" he tugged a spike-"I've gotta re-gel." The other blonde nodded enthusiastically, before waving and walking off, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of a pink-haired man Roxas knew as Marluxia, in the gang and his English class.

Roxas passed through the halls of the school, digging into a back pocket for the cell phone he stuck there, flipping it open and checking his texts and voicemails. Nothing. _Dammit, Leon! Reply, dammit! _Where was he, anyway? The phone shut with a snap but he didn't put it away, but pushed through the group of girls who ogled him and turned, blushing, to gossip and giggle. Damn freshmen here were so annoying.

The glass doors were pushed open as he made his way across campus. Headphone buds found their way into his ears, and soon Panic at the Disco's "Build God, Then We'll Talk" filled his mind. Damn Brendon Urie and his addicting, addicting voice. **(A/N: Okay...fine...he's a sex god. Those eye, those lips! That ass!)** He glance to the fork in the sidewalk and turned left, towards the boys dorm. The building was six stories high, white and plain. Boring. Roxas approached with distaste. 

He made it to the elevator and glared daggers at the freshman who darted in front of him. The freshie 'yeeped' and scuttled off to the rec room. He punched in the third floor button and leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator as is jerked into motion.

"_There are no raindrops on roses_

_and girls in white dresses._

_It's seeping with roaches_

_and making best guesses._" Roxas sang softly, pausing to step out of the elevator. "_And a few more of your least favorite things_..." He had missed a line when he paused, not that it mattered.

"What a wonderful caricature of intimacy." Axel stated as he heard the blonde, who immediately halted and took out an earbud. Axel listened to Panic?

"'Sup, Ax? How's Zexion?" His stomach flipped when their eyes locked, but he was used to it after two weeks, six days...but who was counting? 

"Well enough to call Demyx. Honestly-those two talk like fucking freshman girls. Hours of speaking nonsense. I hate phones." The redhead entered their shared room and closed the door after the blonde. "Gellin'?" he asked when Roxas headed to the small bathroom.

"Yup!" Came the only slightly muffled reply. Axel smirked and waited. He got his reward only seconds later. "Fuck! Axel!" The blonde stormed out, carrying an empty tube of hair gel.

"It was Demyx!" But the laughter...Roxas would die to hear that laughter. Even if it was directed at him.

There was silence as Roxas threw his bag off his bed and it hit the wall. He leafed through CDs and glanced to Axel. "Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing towards the used stereo Sora lent him. When Axel shook his head, he popped in an AFI CD and flopped onto his queen bed. "Hey. Why'd you take the twin bed if you could of had the queen?"

The lanky figure paused in his actions of grabbing a pop. "I like small beds-then I can have the entire space to myself, always." The blonde nodded, accepting the answer...for now...

"_Love like winter_..." The one line sounded before Axel stopped singing. "You listen to AFI?" His reply was a shrug. "You don't seem the type. Sorry-stereotyping you with your friends." Another shrug. The blonde jumped up and switched songs, clicking buttons until he found it.

"_Walked into our world and made horrible sounds..._

_I can still hear them today._

_Lately they seem beautiful now_..." Roxas allowed his voice to carry in the near-barren room. He glanced to Axel. "My boyfriend's favorite song. Helps cheer me up, y'know?"

The redhead turned his head the other way. _So Roxy has a boyfriend? Hmm_. Axel popped the can of soda and thoughtfully took a sip, then set the can down on his dresser.

"_Every word, every one..._" Axel's voice was quieter, but just as sure, he sang only to gather his reply. "Yeah. I know. I know exactly what you mean."

This got Roxas's attention. The blonde tilted his head off his bed, where he still lay sprawled. "What cheers you up when your so depressed your thoughts are suicidal?" His voice was joking, but those blue eyes were serious, Axel saw.

But those serious, angry but sad eyes weren't enough. "Don't. Fucking. Joke. About. Suicide." His voice was bitter, each word pronounced carefully, punctuated. Roxas flinched and cast his eyes downward, his head flopped back to the bed. The silence remained until the end of the CD-some time later.

"Look. I'm sorry. Don't joke about that though." Steely green eyes locked onto the pitiful, rejected puppy-eyed Roxas. "Shit-you know how to looked damn beaten, don'tcha? Damn...Said I was sorry. My gir-my friend. A very, very good friend of mine once tr...never mind. Nothing important. Look, it's late. I took care of a sickie all day, I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Roxas just grunted and turned off the light next to his bed, rolling over onto his back and crawling under the comforter. The light across the room flicked off, and they were cast in darkness.

**line**

_There was blood, so much blood. It covered the sink, the black and brown checkered tile floor. It splattered the wall. He stood there, staring at it all, like a horror film. The scent was awful, there was no describing it, it took over his senses and paralyzed him. He felt nailed to the floor, unable to run however much he wanted to. This is where they found her. Now she was in the ER and he stood in her apartment bathroom. The policeman placed a heavy hand on his shoulder._

_"Son, you have to get out of here. Now. I can't allow anyone in here." The young teen glanced up at him._

_"She's my best friend."_

_"C'mon, buddy. Your father and mother are waiting for you in the car. Son, sonny, look at me." But the teen was staring at it again. The blood, the blood. Oh God..._

_"She's my best friend."_

_"Dammit son, get in the car!" The policeman grabbed his upper arm and started to drag the boy out of the apartment._

_The scene morphed and became that of a hospital. The smell was horrid, full of chemicals, and the scent of the old, the sick and the dying. He wanted out of it, but he was visiting her. The walls were white and blank of anything. The figure in the bed was so sad looking, pitiful, frail. Her skin was pale, her golden hair mussed. Even her gravity-defying bangs were pitiful, they clung to her pale, sweaty face. _

_He walked up to her, though he didn't remember moving his legs he ended up by the bedside. Her arms were above the flimsy hospital blankets, attached to tubes and monitors. Her arms had bandages, bloodied bandages. Her face was pale and drawn, her normal nymph-like features now looked like a skeleton with skin. It was too much for the teen._

_"Larx! Larxene! Wake up! Wake the fuck up! Larx! Larxy!"_

Axel shot up in bed in a cold sweat; he wasn't fourteen, he was eighteen. The hospital dissolved into his room. Roxas was hunched beside him, he could make out the silhouette beside him as his eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of. "Rox?" It came out more as a muffled yawn.

"Looked like you weren't enjoying that dream. Thought I'd wake you out of it. I'm going back to bed." The word 'bed' was stretched into a yawn, and the rest of his words were slurred by sleep. The red head fell back to his bed, and his eyes fluttered shut...no they remained opened a slit as they watched Roxas stand and walk to the other side of the room, but now his eyes did shut, and he fell asleep, but with the scent of blood again in his nose.

Though as Roxas crawled in bed, he wondered. _Who was Larxene_? He decided to ask Sora or Namine in the morning, after all, it was Saturday. 

**IwasSOcloseTOendingITthereAFTER"larxene"LINELINELINE**

Riku stood in the hallway, arms crossed, waiting for Roxas. The silverette knew damn well Roxas had been avoiding him since he tried to tell him about Axel. The door in front of him shook softly as someone turned the doorknob. _Weak hinges, should get those replaced...or rescrewed into the wall. Yeah, that could be it. Speaking of screwing, I need to hurry back to see Sora, he_-Riku's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"What the fuck?" The voice that growled at him certainly wasn't Roxas. He glared up at the redhead, who continued to speak. "Riku. What do you want?" 

Instead of being mad, Riku almost felt pity. Axel looked pale and tired, he had dark circles under his eyes that indicated a sleepless night. His loose white t-shirt was rumpled and he wore red plaid pajama pants, they looked like flannel.

"I want to talk to Roxas." He stated coldly, "Yo, Rox!" He called into the room, past the glaring green-eyed menace.

"He's out. Buying hair gel. Got a message for him?" He leaned against the doorframe and ran a hand through his hair, which Riku only now realized was down, unspiked. Sudden realization hit him, he looked like Reno. Axel looked like more like Reno now than Riku ever did to his own brother.

"No. I'll go find him." Riku spun on his heel and ran into a bouncy brunette, way to happy for this early in the morning.

"Riikuunn! Good morniiiiing!" And with those words the silverette was strangled by two arms. His mind vaguely registered the door to room 813 slamming shut. Riku looked down and smirked.

"Hey there, little sexy boy. Why don't you go put pants on, however much I enjoy your...Spongebob boxers..." He raised a silver brow as Sora stepped back and glanced to his black shirt, and yellow boxers covered with, yes, _Spongebob_ faces. He made a shrill 'eep' and ran back to the room they shared.

"Riku?" Again the boy spun around on his heel. Axel now wore tight, straight leg jeans that had a wallet chain on the side, a tight black and grey striped long-sleeved shirt, and his red converse with the drawn-on flames. He was holding a sealed envelope that he was currently trying to stuff into his back pocket. "Tell Roxas I'll be back late. Visiting a friend."

Refusing to let his confusion show, Riku nodded and the red-head started to walk down the hallway, tying his hair in a pony-tail since they had no hair gel. _He really does look like damn Reno_.

"Gonna talk to Roxy now? Lets go!" Sora had materialized in a red t-shirt of Riku's, and baggy jeans. The brunette grabbed his arm and together they went to the elevator.

**ENDOFCHAPTERTHREE**

_Fallen: Lotsa singing...hmm...-glances at iPod- Yup...all those songs were playing as I wrote this._

_Pooka: Write chapter four, NOW!_

_Fallen: The songs were "Love Like Winter", "Endlessly, She Said" by AFI, and "Build God, Then We'll Talk" By Panic at the Disco, formerly Panic! at the Disco...I miss the exclamation point, lots._

_Pooka: Write chapter four, NOW!_

_Fallen: I've got chapter five done!_

_Pooka: But not four!_

_Fallen: -sweatdrops- Okay, okay..._


	5. Harlequin Girls

**DISCLAIMER: Geez, I don't own this, already! It's a fanfiction! FANfiction, FAN and FICTION, as is "Not owned by Squeenix or Disney" Don'tcha love disclaimers?**

_Fallen: This chapter will be better! I swear! With my mind, and your plots, Pooka, and the fan's motivation, I will be invincible!_

_Pooka: Get off the damn table now, please. I'm begging you, Fallen._

_Fallen: -twitch- I no wanna! -twitchtwitch-_

_Pooka: Now, for the rest of the story... (I've always wanted to say that! -teehee-)_

_Fallen: Pooka...did you just...no. _Did you just make a joke? _-dies from shock and falls off table-_

_Pooka: Erm...Fallen? Lissa? Hel-loooo? YES! She's dead! -dramatic pause- Oh Dear God...she's dead. -calls ambulance-_

**WARNING: Erm...A new couple and a half. YES! A new couple and hints at another...new or old you'll find out. Language, yaoi, drinking and partying. And drug use. And self-harm. That's all now in the description of my lovely little fanfic. Yeah.**

**BORDER!--------**

The grass was almost dead around the doors to the boys' dorm, either from lack of sun or the trampling of teens as they sat and talked, or smoked...Whatever. Three boys stood there now, one with his back against the white-painted brick, looking nervous and holding a plastic grocery bag, another shouting and waving his hands frantically, and the third just standing behind the shouting one, alternating between giggling, staring at the clouds, or...something unable to be seen from this view.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Riku, the silverette had managed to track him down and corner him, and was currently pestering him to listen. The blonde honestly tried to, but the brunette behind Riku kept pulling faces and placing 'bunny ears' behind his boyfriend's head. At this exact moment Sora was holding his nose in a way that made it look like a pig nose; damn him, Roxas always laughed at that, he felt it building in his chest and he coughed to hide it, or would have if he hadn't already giggled in the most unmanly way.

"Roxas! Fucking listen for once! D'you want to know or not?" Turquoise eyes narrowed in annoyance and irritability, silver hair almost on end. Waving hands hit Sora's face, which had been almost sitting on Riku's shoulder. At the sudden and somewhat girly yelp, the silver haired boy swirled around. "Shit, Sora! I'm sorry!"

"...You can pay me back for it..." Sora stuck out his tongue, at first like a little kid but that quickly faded as he licked Riku's cheek, sending the boy into a shocked state.

The blonde saw this opportunity and took it.

"S-Sora..." There was a muffled thump and the blonde scurried off, not wanting to watch his cousin and_ that guy _make out...no...wait...Did he want to turn around? Nope. As soon as he rounded the corner, he put on a burst of speed that didn't carry him far. His low-top converse slapped the concrete floors when he made it to the first floor of the dorm. Elevator? No...stairs. They took more time, but he could avoid the couple if they came after him. 

Torn, black and grey checkered converse skidded on the floor as the sophomore turned sharply. His balance was threatened and he almost topple over, but he heard the clicked of the damn glass doors and righted himself before taking off, up the tiled steps. Five steps, turn right, five steps, second floor door. Freshmen. Five steps, turn right, five steps, third floor, sophomores. **(A/N: take in mind, these are slightly larger steps, and these are the number of steps floor-to-floor in the last library I was in.) **

The eerily empty hallway seemed to stretch before him after he pushed his way through the door. Blue eyes flicked around somewhat nervously, and he about jumped out of his skin when a door opened to the left. 

"...Roxas...?" The voice was sleep-slurred, but still bored and icy. The mussed hair revealed only a little more face than it usually did, only one eye was still visible. The trademark black long-sleeved shirt had its sleeves rolled up, but were almost immediately yanked down, yet the cuts and old scars had been glimpsed by the sharp, awake eyes. _He doesn't...the cuts...he does! Aw, man, I have to deal with this again?_

"God's Sake, Zexion, it's almost noon, Saturday. Don't you have anything better to do than sleep in?"

He caught the boy's violet-blue eyes flick into the room. "Zexiiiiiiie..." The emo's face softened as the blonde's face flushed. His mind was already working on several reasons Demyx's bubbly voice was hoarse and exhausted-sounded.

"Could you please not make so much noise, Roxas? We could hear you on the stairs." There was another call from inside the room, this one was more awake, but more of pleading whine. Zexion blushed and turned his face away, towards the room, over his shoulder.

"Nevermind...I don't want to know." His voice cracked considerably. "I don't want to know." With that the blonde walked briskly past the door as Zexion pulled his head back inside and the door closed softly. 

The door to room 813 swung open as he walked in, throwing the bag with the hair gel on his bed. It had slipped his mind until now how his hair lay flat on his head, an odd feeling as he thought about it.

"Hey Ax-" He turned to see the bed across the room unmade, of course, but no sign of the red-head; his distinct red converse didn't lay abandoned on the floor, so the older male must of been out. _Wonder where he went_.

**IamSOsickoftheseLINES!**

Previously mentioned red-head stood in the hall of yellowing paint, once white, and stared at the windowless, white painted metal door he faced. Why had he suddenly been so hesitant today, was it because he hadn't come here in months? His hand rested on the door-handle, which eventually was pushed down and he entered.

The tell-tale hospital scent was still there, as strong as the day he first set foot in a hospital, whether a hospital for the physical pain, or this one, for the emotional, mental pain.

In the corner, on a chair, sat the object of his visit. Blonde hair was still cut to her shoulders, gravity-defying bangs still slicked back into the trade-mark antennas. her clothes, a white tank and plain blue jeans, were rumpled, implying she had slept in them last night. Her feet were bare, the institute insisting self-harm could be done with socks, shoes...slippers. At least the 'sock' thing made sense to Axel. Upon hearing footsteps, Larxene turned around, her once lightening-filled blue eyes dulled with grief and the insanity she had only come to know being trapped within these walls.

"Axel!" Said man grinned slightly, though it was a painful smile, a pain of emotional grief that had suddenly set upon him. "It's about fucking time you visited!"

He laughed, making her sad eyes spark faintly, still incomparable to her old lightening gaze. "Same old Larxy-baby. How's it hangin', Larx?"

"They may let me out of here in another year...or three. I didn't do it, Ax. I didn't." Her voice, which used to be so lively as well and bitter, was now only soft and mocking, but her sentence ended in a tone that told of a mental struggle.

"I know." His firm voice had helped her compose herself as she faced away from the window by the corner, a barred window, and he sat upon the only other item in the room, her bed. "Jesus, don't they ever let you do anything in here besides sit? You look way to pale and thin to be healthy."

"How's school this year? Zex, Dem and Lux? How's Na-" Her voice cracked. "How's...everyone?"

"_Everyone_ is fine." he stressed 'everyone' so Larxene could grasp the thought that he knew who she meant to say before she shied out. "Lux graduated...last year. I should have visited more but problems..." He growled low in his throat. "Damn problems became..." He searched for the word.

"Intolerable?"

"Yeah. And don't think you're getting out of my healthy lecture. You just need a good conversation first." He paused and closed his emerald eyes to just listen to her chuckle. It was the closest thing to laughter he could ever get out of her for the past...God, four years? "School...Well the first three weeks have been a total, complete bitch."

There was a soft sigh followed by her voice, a little louder and a lot more mocking. "Well that just tells me everything, huh? New roomie this year, right? You said in a letter Dem was rooming with our emo this year."

"Oh_ God. _Roxas Strife." Her eyes narrowed, but that didn't hide the surprise hidden there. "Cloud's brother. Blonde hair, blue eyed. Gels his hair...And he's gay."

"Literally, gay?" He nodded. "Nam told me about him. Twins." The red-head started slightly, partly at the pain in her voice, partly because..._Twins? Well, shit!_

"Oh double fuck, then! Yeah...I can't ever get anything good, can I?" Larxene shook her head, chuckling. Twice in one visit, this was going well. 

"_So_ have you told him?

"NO! No. And I can't..." His pained voice almost matched the pain in Larxene's voice when she spoke of Namine.

"You go for blue-eyed blondes, don't you?" The red-head stiffened. "Axel, c'mon. Me, for one-" She did a fake, girly grin, "That tiny crush you had on Nam in middle school counts. And Dem-"

"No. Nonono..." Axel shook his head violently, his pony tail only now being noticed by the antennaed blonde. "I'm not like that anymore...You _know _what happened."

Larxene said nothing but turned away from him, placing an elbow against the tiny windowsill and propping her head up on her hand. But Axel was more hurt by her next words than this action.

"You should be in here, not me." She suddenly whipped around in her hair, standing unsteadily. When he stood abruptly, ready to rush over, she glared at him. Her voice was bitter and harsh, the lightening she once had was shadowed, layered underneath her hiss. "_Look at this_!" Her forearms were facing up, had she not been so short they would have been in his face. "Look at what he _did to me_!" Her arms were scarred multiple times, raised, pink scars. "_Look_, look at what he did to me."

"Larxene Sinoa Jeffersin. I know what he did to you and it broke my goddamn heart." His voice was bitter, and he grabbed her wrists. "Have you been doing anything to make these worse? They look freshly healed from something..." He felt her tug feebly, trying to break away. He tugged back, and caught her shoulders when she stumbled forward. "Larxene. You're my best friend and I want you out of here so I don't have to drive all this fucking way to visit said _best friend_. Don't try to hurt yourself even more. _He started this, not you_." His kissed her forehead and let go of her wrists.

The blonde blinked dumbly, then snapped her head up from her gaze at the floor, her eyes filled with determination for the first time in a long time. She stood on her tiptoes and softly touched her plump lips to Axel's, but in a split second she had turned away, and had settled back in her plastic chair.

An hour and a half later, Axel had to leave, but he was still in the same daze he had been and hour and a half ago. His lecture on her health and eating habits had not been spoken this time. He figured she knew it by heart now...or it had slipped his mind completely.

**Give me a B! B! Give me an O! O! I'm too lazy...BORDER!**

The alarm clock on the blonde's dresser read 5:47 when the red-head walked in. He had become lazy and unplugged his clock, waking to Roxas's super-load radio alarm. At least the blonde knew good music. He walked around the dividing wall to grab something, anything, from the fridge, and saw Roxas staring in the mirror that hung on the wall adjacent to the dividing wall, lazily lining his eyes with black eyeliner. Axel's stomach fell to his feet (metaphorically speaking, of course) as he reached for a Coke in the back of the minifridge.

"Hey." Roxas greeted, blinking once before starting on the other eye. "Where were you? You were gone for a while." _Over six hours_, he added in his mind.

"Out." Axel popped the can and sipped the fizz. "What's with you? Got a date?" He mentally smacked himself. The back of his mind screamed that Roxas had a boyfriend from back wherever he came from. Twiddle Town? Twilight Town? That sounded right.

"Yes!" Roxas turned from the mirror, but he missed the green-eyed, shock-faced roommate who gaped before slamming his mouth shut. "Leon came to visit for a night! Double date with Riku and Sora. We're going clubbing." At the red-head's raised brow, he continued. "Fake IDs-we can go anywhere."

The blonde's roommate strode over and mussed his spikes, the gel hadn't stiffened, it was still wet with the gloop. (Haha, gloop!)

"Nnnyah!" Roxas turned to the mirror and started to steadily respike his hair. "What the fuck, Axel? Seriously."

"Couldn't resist, blondie." Roxas scowled at the nickname but continued with his hair. Axel studied his clothes. The blonde wore a black tank with a light blue design on the front, squiggling lines surrounding something that looked like two fancy crossed keys, one light, the other dark. His straight leg jeans were tight, Axel shied his eyes down to his shoes, the black and grey checkered converse, lowtops, he had seen Roxas wear often. "You never get this dressed up for school."

"Hmm." He now took a studded shocker and buckled it on his neck, the buckle much like that of a belt buckle. "Guess not." He proceeded to walk to his dresser, taking out a single white leather belt, studded with silver squares. He didn't place it through his belt-loops but instead slung it across his hips, hanging slanted. "But if you dress up all the time, it takes away the fun."

Axel merely nodded and turned away after Roxas buckled a studded black bracelet on his left wrist, and slipped a black fingerless glove on his right.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me how sexy I look. I know I do." He did a little turn like a runway model when the red-head glanced his way.

Raising an eyebrow for the second time since he arrived home, Axel replied. "You look terribly sexy."

Roxas failed to notice his tone until he thought about it in Riku's car. Had he sounded serious? The blonde passed it off as the red-head being a good actor. He knew he wasn't naive.

**BORDERLINE! YAAAY!**

The steady beat of dance music was heard-and felt-in the parking lot as the trio piled out of the car. Roxas's eyes immediately lit up. The clock in the car had read 6:23 when they had parked, with a couple of minutes waiting for Sora to fix his spikes to look like one of Gackt's former hairstyles (which Riku immediately fixed to his normal spikes) it must of been around six-thirty. Leon wouldn't show up until seven or seven-thirty...at least that's what Roxas read in that text message.

Riku and Sora had their arms wrapped around each others' waists and quickly pecked each other on the lips before walking hand in hand, fingers laced, to where Roxas waited impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Roxy, Roxy. Calm down. Us rushing won't bring him faster." Sora received a glare for his words. "Well." He scoffed.

Riku placed his other hand under Sora's chin and gently tilted his head upwards for a kiss, but only got a peck on the cheek. "Sorrrra." he purred, "Just one?"

"Eh...maybe later." Roxas gagged. He didn't need to hear this...but then again Sora put up with him and Leon when he came to visit for that week with Kairi...It was then he caught the disgruntled look on the silverette's face, such like the one found on Sora when you took away his_ Loveless _mangas, which was quite a sight to see in the first place.

The music grew steadily louder when they stood outside the club's door. "Let's go already!" Roxas was irritated now, every couple seconds Riku and Sora stopped just to kiss lightly a couple times. He would of thought it romantic if it had been him and Leon, but seeing as it was his best friend at this school and his cousin...not so much. _Cheesy_...his mind repeated.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? We came here to get away from you for a night!" Olette waved frantically, excited. Behind her the blonde glimpsed Kairi and his own twin, Namine.

"Came here to get away from us and yet you look thrilled to see us. C'mon, 'Lette. Spill." Riku spoke before Roxas found his voice. Silently the boy thanked the silverette for his sarcasm, the retort was something Roxas wished desperately he could think of. He never thought of those smart remarks until later...well sometimes he thought of them...but they always sounded better inside his mind.

"We did come to get away..." Namine had come out from behind Kairi, donning her 'shy' voice. Roxas noticed her hand gripping onto Olette's tightly. His mind registered this without too much shock. He always figured Olette had a thing with Pence. "..I mean, you boys can just get so...Urgh! Honestly, how do you put up with each other?"

"We should be asking you that." Roxas retorted. Hey look, his voice was back, and with a snappy retort if he did say so himself.

He reply was a shrug and he mentally pictured himself burning Nam's collection of beanie babies...Well. That was an unexpected thought.

"You coming or what, retard?" He glanced up, snapping back to reality with a speed that would of sounded like a whip-crack if any sound issued at all. Riku stood facing him, but Sora had been the one to call to him, over his shoulder as he made his way into the bustling building.

Sighing, he made his way into the crowd, flashing his 'adult' ID to the person at the bar.

"You look young." The man behind the counter had an eyepatch and black hair, streaked with gray, pulled back in a pony tail.

"Yeah. I know." He shot the man a death glare reserved for these 'tenders who questioned his age. "Can I just get a...I dunno. Peach and lime daiquiri."

"Sissy drink." Roxas glanced to the silverette beside him, holding two beer bottles, one of which was quickly taken by his boyfriend, who twirled away into the dancing, moving crowd.

"Sophisticated drink." Roxas snapped back angrily. He just wanted Leon here, dammit!

"Phosisticated?" Sora giggled. "C'mon, Ri-Ri! I wanna dance!"

"Where did you com from? You just left...just now!" Kairi spoke from her seat beside Roxas, Namine was off somewhere, most likely on the dance floor with Olette.

"Your mom." Sora giggled madly at this, and snorted twice. Apparently he was unable to remain the slightest bit sober after only a couple sips of beer. He couldn't hold his liquor, huh? Hmm...

"Dressed for success?" The voice sounded behind the lot, and Roxas whirled about quickly, eyes clamping on the owner of the voice with a level of glee that went off the charts. His heart leapt to this throat as he gazed upon the worn leather jacket over the white tank, the jeans, harley boots, and three crossed belts. His mind skipped the accessories and went to the face, framed by long-ish brown hair. His eyes traced the familiar scar...

"What? No hello? Gee, here I thought you _loved_ me."

"Leon!" The next sight was a blonde hanging from the brown-haired man's neck, just smiling. As his feet touched the floor, slipping on the one converse that had slipped off, Roxas just stared up at his boyfriend.

"Sir! Your daiquiri?" The eye-patched man behind the counter stared for a moment, eyes narrowed. "Leon, right? Friend of Cloud?"

He walked forward, taking Roxas's daiquiri from the man before turning away. "Sure, Xiggie, whatever. Here, kid." He handed Roxas his drink, which he proceeded to sip on.

"Three fucking years older, dammit. Three fucking years and you keep rubbing it in." His voice was light, cheery for the serious words.

"'Cause you're mine." Leon said, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

**L!I!N!E! YES! A LINE!**

Axel lit up a cigarette outside the boy's dorm, as the quiet scholar and bubbly rockstar each took one from his pack, passing the zippo lighter along. 

"I told him he looked sexy." He said, exhaling the smoke. His hair remained unspiked, there was no point as the sun had mostly set, the light coming from lamp-posts along the sidewalk, the lit cigarettes glowing that faint ember red.

"You what?" Zexion spluttered, Demyx inhaled too much and started hacking.

"He...he asked. Not my fault. I told him he looked terribly sexy."

"Terribly sexy? Aw, shit, man!" Demyx shook his head, mullet waving slightly with the motion. "And he doesn't know? Why?"

"I...I can't tell him."

**ENDOFCHAPTERFOUR**

_Pooka: Fallen just got back from the hospital. They revived her. -sigh- And I thought I'd get this fanfiction all to myself._

_Fallen: Mid-way through writing this, I found out one of my bi friends...his boyfriend was beaten for being gay and was placed in the hospital. So was another gay friend of mine, Andy, who lives in another city, a completely different beating. Andy gets out tomorrow, Shawn got out today. It was so sad to see my dear emo bitch crying...I've know him my entire life (literally) and I have never seen him cry...-sniffle-_

_Pooka: Your dear emo bitch?_

_Fallen: Ch-yeah! -sings- My little emo, my little emo. You'll always be in my hea-art! -quits- Er...yeah..._

_Pooka: Oh, dear God...you freak me out._

_Fallen: Anyway, longer chappie, but not by much. The next one will be longer. I'm slowly increasing their size to help the readers not go "OnGzzz!1one!eleven! U LyK, made longr chptrs!11eleven!one!two! Y?"_

_Pooka: You haven't gotten any reviews like that..._

_Fallen: Thanks go to Sarie Bear and Lyra Su for the motivating reviews...and for my friends Meru and Gut just because they support me indirectly. Yeah. ANDANDAND! I KNOW I said I wouldn't update until next week, but I did good! I got online! Bow down and worship me, bitches! -cough, shifty eyes- Erm...I mean...HI!_

_See that "go" button? It want to be your BESTEST best friend. So clicky...nn_


End file.
